


Petals

by clocktickwitch



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocktickwitch/pseuds/clocktickwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to keep a nighttime territory negotiation from making heads roll, Alice leads Vivaldi to the baths to help her relax. (A short little Vivaldi/Alice oneshot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

The water was warm and comfortable, rose petals floating serenely on the rippled surface.

Alice watches from the inside of the bath as Vivaldi steps down to slowly take a seat. The tension in the Queen’s face relaxes slightly as she relaxes into the water. She sighs shakily, setting her hands in her lap and releasing some of the tension in her shoulders.

“Better?” Alice asks.

Vivaldi gives a small nod in response, another sigh leaving her lips as she reaches for a floating tray- resting on it are a teapot and two twin teacups, decorated in lovely shades of red. The Queen pours tea into both cups, taking one for herself, and handing another to Alice.

The fact that she was being handed a cup of tea poured by the Queen of Hearts would have made her feel out of place not too long ago- but this time, instead, it just made her feel comfortable.

A smile graces Vivaldi’s face as Alice takes the cup, and it’s the first the Outsider has seen from her since she had to lead Vivaldi, fuming and irritated because of a Hatter territory negotiation fallout that turned to nighttime halfway through.

Any relaxation Vivaldi had to gain from the red dawn had been shattered the second the sky had turned black, and Alice could very much see Elliot stiffen when he realized that the time- which everyone usually considered perfect for negotiations with the Queen, due to her good move- had changed. 

The only reason the servants had escaped without more than a couple of casualties (whether by Elliot’s gun or Vivaldi’s orders) was because of Alice’s intervention- she had simply taken Vivaldi’s hand and led her towards the bath the very second negotiations had closed. If Vivaldi wasn’t so fond of her, that would have been a bad move- and then, Alice thought, she might be the one losing her head. 

Alice took the cup and took a small sip, testing the taste of the tea- watching as Vivaldi did the same. “...It’s an herbal rose tea.” She explains as Vivaldi sips. “It has lavender and chamomile in it too, and those are supposed to be calming, so I thought it might help.”

“It does- as does being here. This atmosphere is so much more relaxing than that dreadful audience room.” The Queen says, gritting her teeth slightly as the room comes to mind. She lets out another sigh, expression softening again as she sips the tea. “...This may be acceptable as is, but there is something missing that we believe could make this more enjoyable.”

The Outsider raises her eyebrows. “And that is?”

“...Come here, Alice. ” Vivaldi requests with a small smile, reaching a hand out towards the other girl. Her tone is gentle, almost childlike. “We simply want to be closer to you.”  
Alice would argue, but she doesn’t feel the need to- she moves through the petal-filled water to bring herself closer to Vivaldi, taking the Queen’s hand and taking a seat right beside her. Vivaldi makes a dissatisfied noise before setting down her teacup and wrapping her now-free arm around Alice, a satisfied smile sneaking its way onto her face as she rests that hand on Alice’s waist.

“Vivaldi...?”

“Relax, Alice.” A hint of amusement sneaks its way into the Queen’s fond tone. She squeezes the girl’s hand reassuringly, voice quiet and soothing as she speaks. “We can tell you are tense as well. We will relax when you relax, and no sooner.”

The Queen traced painted fingertips along Alice’s side, which certainly didn’t help the situation.

“...That isn’t helping me relax.”

“It isn’t? We certainly thought it would help. Haven you not told us that you believe our touch is soothing before?” The Queen murmured, sliding her hand down more towards Alice’s hip. The Outsider jolted, settling a moment later- cheeks now tinted the brilliant red that Vivaldi seemed to love so much.

Alice narrows her eyes at the woman, brow knitting. “Vivaldi, don’t put your hand there.”

Vivaldi’s grin only widens, and she cuddles herself up closer to the girl, smiling happily. “Fufu, but your adorable reactions are what make it so entertaining, Alice~. Why would we ever want to remove it if doing such a thing promises more of that cute, flushed face?”

“You sound almost like Blood right now.” Alice says flatly.

Vivaldi’s face sours in an instant. “Do not compare us to him. That clumsy man lacks tact.” 

“You are siblings, though.” The Outsider sighs, stirring her fingers through the petal-filled water absentmindedly. “It’s only natural to notice some similarities between the two of you. For example, the two of you both love tea, and you both are terrible flirts as well-“

“We don’t want to hear any more. It’s irritating to be compared to that man, even if he is our brother.”

Alice opens her mouth to speak again, but she catches herself, quickly realizing that her teasing is only managing to rile up the Queen more. Seeing as that was the opposite of what she wanted when she brought her here, she suddenly felt kind of awkward. “...More tea?” Alice asks, mainly a diversion in a weak attempt to change the topic. She deliberately moves herself closer to Vivaldi as well, hoping the cuddling will also help get her mind off of the teasing well enough.

Vivaldi sighs a heavy sigh, wrapping her arms around Alice’s waist from behind and resting her head on top of the other girl’s. “The tea is only adequate; this is preferable. We cannot bring ourselves to stay angry around you for long when you are that cute. You are better than any tea we could possibly drink.”

The wording would have seemed odd if it was just about anyone else, but it made perfect sense to Alice. “Thank you.” Alice replies. She wraps her arms around Vivaldi’s, relaxing into the Queen’s hold without hesitation- after all, there was really no need to hesitate. “This is kind of nice.”

Vivaldi giggles. “It is, isn’t it? Ah, it is so much more peaceful in here...” She presses a kiss to the top of the Outsider’s head, smiling as she moves to get a good look at the girl’s face. “...Especially you with here. Even our beloved red evening can hardly rival how happy you make us, dear Alice.”

“...You’re really laying on the compliments thick tonight, aren’t you?”

“Of course.” Vivaldi leans in, pressing a quick kiss to Alice’s lips, smile wide and wine red eyes meeting the girl’s when she breaks. “It’s only natural for us to wish to compliment someone we love.”

Flustered, Alice looks away and tries to focus only on the petals in the water- but Vivaldi tilts her chin up again, stealing a peck from the Outsider’s lips with a mischievous grin.  
“...You don’t have to lay the compliments all on so thick, though...” Alice mumbles. She was about to compare the Queen to Peter, but something in her didn’t want to ruin the moment. “...It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re wrong, Alice. Of course we have to.” Vivaldi says sternly- but then her tone melts into a light giggle, and she rubs her cheek against Alice’s- an almost childlike gesture of affection, before taking Alice’s hands again. “...Ah, the blush on your face is so red. It is absolutely adorable. There is no need to be embarrassed. It is only the two of us in this bath, is that not right?”

“I guess you’re right...” Alice says with a sigh.

“Good. After all, we love you, Alice.” Vivaldi said, wrapping the younger girl tighter in her embrace. She presses another lingering kiss to her cheek as well, another giggle escaping her lips. “We truly do.”

A warm smile makes its way onto Alice’s lips. “...I love you too, Vivaldi.”

Bodies held close, Vivaldi tilts Alice’s chin up again- and they move together, resting their foreheads together with a shared smile that seems to spread effortlessly across both of their faces. They hold each other and lean in towards one another, sharing yet another sweet kiss on a lovely red-tinted night.

**Author's Note:**

> ((This was a HNKNA gift exchange for the lovely starwulfen.tumblr.com. Crossposted from my tumblr at: astheclockticks.tumblr.com))


End file.
